


He deserves to know

by Melodia_21



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Wally West, Love Confessions, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodia_21/pseuds/Melodia_21
Summary: He finally does it. He confesses his love for him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109
Collections: The Birdflash Master Collection





	He deserves to know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/gifts).



> Happy birthday my amazing friend, I hope you like the story :)

**3:00**

“Wally”

“I know”

There was no way we were getting out of this one.

I don’t even bother asking myself how everything could have gone so _wrong_ , there isn’t enough time to be thinking about something as pointless as that.

“Wally”

I tear my gaze away from the timer to look down at my best friend, the person I _promised_ myself I would protect. The person I _failed_.

I don’t even register Dick taking my wrist and pulling me down to sit with him on the cold concrete floor or when he pulls my goggles off my face. Without thinking, I reach for his and gently peel off his mask. The cute little domino mask he’s been wearing since he was nine.

I hold the mask tightly in my lap and stare down at it sadly. Looking at it in my hand reminds me of the time Dick had first taken it off in front of me. The day he trusted me with his secret identity.

I look back up at Dick, and his piercing blue eyes stare right back. He’s mirroring the way I’m holding his mask with my goggles, the gesture would usually make me laugh.

As I stare at him in silence, I feel my heart explode in my chest as an enormous wave of depression hits me without any warning.

Until this moment, I had never realized just how small and innocent he really looked. He probably hadn’t even hit his growth spurt yet, and now he never would. He would die a kid. A thirteen-year-old kid.

**2:21**

_Its not fair_

No thirteen-year-old should have had to live through a fraction of what Dick had.

He watched his own parents die, he had to go live with _batman_ , his childhood was ripped away from him the day he donned a cape himself, he’s been hurt so many times on the field – because a kid that young isn’t _supposed_ to be out at night fighting Gotham’s scum.

This boy in front of me is, no doubt, the strongest person I’ve even known,

and the fact that _this_ is how he’s going to die hurts me in ways I didn’t think possible.

If I had to choose one person in the whole world to give _everything_ up for, it would be Dick.

It isn’t fair

There are so many things he’s _never_ going to be able to do.

So many things _I’m_ never going to be able to do.

As we continue to stare at each other in silence, a part of me wonders what he’s thinking about.

what would a thirteen year old be thinking about moments before he is about to die?

I wipe my eyes absentmindedly as my vision starts to blur.

This is really it.

He’s going to die.

_I'm going to die_

“I’m so sorry” I whisper

I ignore how his expression morphs into one of confusion.

“I wasn’t fast enough. I wasn’t fast enough to save you. And now, ….. now you’re going to die because of me”

I can’t help the escape of a broken sob as I say the last word. The person I love the most in this world is going to die – all because of me. Because I wasn’t fast enough.

With the hand that isn’t holding my goggles, he grips my shoulder and gives me a little shake.

“What are you talking about? This isn’t your fault. _None_ of this is your fault. I was team leader, you followed all _my_ orders, including the one that lead us into this trap. It’s my fault. It’s _You_ who’s going to die because of _me_.”

He doesn’t even blame me. At this point, I can’t think of what to say to him. Nothing I can think of is good enough to express just how much I care about him.

How much I _love_ him.

I’m not stupid. I know this kind of affection isn’t platonic.

It’s something I’ve felt for him for so long,

something I have had to _hide_ from him for so long.

_I love him_

This is my last chance. If I don’t tell him now, he’ll die without ever knowing.

And this secret would die with me.

**1:59**

A reckless thought enters my head.

If he’s going to die, he should know how loved he really is.

_He deserves to know_

Without a second thought, I lean forward and press my lips to his. I can feel his dry lips go tense under my soft ones, but I don’t care.

I don’t have time to care.

I pull back slowly and rest my forehead on his, it’s a gesture I had always wanted to do with him. It was something that i thought looked so beautiful in the movies.

I can’t find the strength to open my eyes and look at his horrified face.

If I’m going to die, then I can die knowing that I did the one thing I’ve always wanted to do.

I feel his gloved fingers hesitantly caress the skin on my right cheek, right under the yellow fabric.

“Look at me” he whispers

I really don’t want to, but I can’t help but listen to him, especially if its my last chance.

His expression is so much worse than anything I just imagined it would have been. He didn’t look horrified or disgusted.

He looked devastated.

_Shit_. Good job West. You traumatized your best friend moments before his death. Good fucking job.

“how long have you…”

“Always” I reply in a whisper.

**0:57**

His eyebrows furrow and his blue eyes dart repeatedly from my left eye to my right.

“Why didn’t you ever _tell_ me?”

“Because you’d hate me”

He jerks back the slightest bit as if my words had slapped him in the face.

I watch in slight fear as his expression turns from shock to anger. Next thing I know, he tackles me onto my back and positions himself on top before kissing me again, this time it’s a deeper kiss.

I melt under his weight and kiss back as I wrap my arms around his neck to bring him closer, ignoring the stack of questions piling in my head.

There isn’t enough time for them.

He pulls back when he remembers his need for air, and just stares at me.

“I could _never_ hate you” he whispers

I don’t even realize I had tears streaming down my face until he cups my cheek and gently wipes them away with his thumb.

“Don’t cry”

Now, I _really_ don’t want to die. I just want to live in this moment forever.

I curl my hand around his neck and bring him down to press our foreheads together again. I squeeze my eyes closed for the last time and take a deep breath.

**0:04**

This is it; I have to tell him.

**0:03**

“I love you”

**0:02**

I feel his weight on my chest shift a little

**0:01**

"Walls, I-"

**0:00**


End file.
